Ruega
by ElenneM
Summary: "Molly finalmente llego al límite con la locura y confusas maneras de Sherlock. Cuando parece que ella se marchará para siempre, Sherlock entiende por fin que es lo que esta sucediciendo en su cabeza, y también en su corazón." Traducción del fanfic Beg, escrito por terrified. Mi primera traducción y publicación!


**Nota de la autora: **_Una pieza en respuesta a esta solicitud en tumblr:_

_Sherlock se enoja con Molly porque se da cuenta que la ama, así que la echa de su apartamento. Ella esta confundida y molesta. Termina en Sherlolly! Por favor! :))) _

_Esta fue una solicitud difícil de cumplir, lo admito. Simplemente porque había muchas maneras en que pudo haber sucedido. Por alguna razón, una frase particular de Irene Adler se quedó en mi cabeza, algo que ella le dijo a nuestro gran detective. En eso encontré la inspiración. De allí, esta pieza._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Nota de la traductora: Hola! Esta es mi primera traducción y la primera vez que publico en este sitio. Mis habilidades como escritora están bastante oxidadas, así que por ahora quiero agradecer a **terrified** que me concedió el placer de traducir este fanfic, uno de mis favoritos. Espero que de esta forma, muchos mas puedan disfrutar de su talento. Sólo espero haberle echo la justicia que merece. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida! Gracias! :)

(Como dije es la primera vez que publico acá, así que espero no haber hecho lío con los párrafos, espacios, etc!)

* * *

**Ruega**.

"Y con eso…..ya está." dijo Molly, con una chispa de alegría en su voz, mientras observaba la última gota de ácido caer en el matraz cónico. Esto marcaba el fin del experimento de valoración, en el que ella y Sherlock estaban trabajando en la cocina.

"Bien." fue todo lo que Sherlock dijo. En silencio, tomó nota de los resultados mientras, hoscamente, se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

"No te ves muy feliz con los resultados…" Molly remarcó, mientras destrababa la bureta para limpiarla.

"No creo que mi humor sea necesario para el experimento, Molly," respondió.

Molly simplemente lo ignoró, y rodó sus ojos. Él estaba en uno de sus humores otra vez. Cada vez que llegaban al fin de un experimento o escribiendo los resultados finales en un reporte, el hosco Sherlock saldría a la superficie y realmente era bastante molesto.

"Bueno, yo estoy feliz porque yo lo disfrute," dijo ella finalmente, mientras caminaba hacia el fregadero.

"Me alegra…que lo hayas disfrutado…" él replicó, con un tono de voz un poco más afilado.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan…" Molly exclamó, cerrando el grifo y volteándose para mirarlo. "¿Qué se te metió ahora?"

"¿Y tú por qué siempre estas en mi apartamento fastidiándome con cómo me siento?" preguntó él, casi comenzando a gritarle.

"¿Qué….yo no…" Molly respiró profundamente, tratando de que su propio enojo no se elevara. "_Tú_ eres el que empezó todo esto de...experimentar-después-del-trabajo. _Tú_ eres el que me pidió que dejara de trabajar turnos extras así podía venir aquí y hacer los experimentos _contigo. _Mi presencia aquí es obra _tuya_. Así que tu pregunta Sherlock, es muy, muy estúpida."

"¿Yo? ¿Estúpido?" dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Él se acercó hasta el fregadero donde estaba ella, aún con la bureta en la mano. Si Molly hubiera visto más de cerca, hubiera visto un pequeño destello de pánico en sus ojos claros. Sin embargo, él lo ocultó bien detrás de una capa fría, helada, mientras la miraba.

"Fue-ra." le susurró ferozmente con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué?" respondió, desconcertada.

"Tal vez debería gritar. Eso lo dejaría más claro. Dije, _fuera"_, repitió, su tono tan afilado como un cuchillo en su yugular.

Desconcertada y furiosa, Molly dejo la bureta en el fregadero y le dió la espalda. Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Puedes lavar la bureta tu mismo, idiota." murmuró a si misma, enojada.

"¿Qué fue eso?", exclamó él desde la cocina.

Sin molestarse en responderle, Molly salió del piso dando un portazo. Ella tomo nota mental de no volver a pisar ese apartamento nunca más. Experimento o no, ella no iba a tolerar esta grosería innecesaria ni su ilógico comportamiento. Para alguien que se enorgullecía de su racionalidad feroz, él era de hecho, la persona más irracional que Molly había conocido jamás.

"Nunca más, Sherlock Holmes." se dijo a si misma, mientras se subía a un taxi, "Nunca más."

Sherlock oyó el acelerar del motor del taxi de Molly y camino hacia su ventana. Cuidadosamente, entreabrió un poco las cortinas, sólo lo justo para poder echar un vistazo. Apenas alcanzó a divisar el taxi cuando dió vuelta en la esquina. Suspirando frustrado, se sentó en su sillón, se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos para pensar.

"Genial. Ahora se fue, y más temprano aún…" murmuró para si mismo. "Sherlock, _idiota_."

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la hora en la que Molly usualmente venía para los experimentos. A manera de disculpas, Sherlock había limpiado y preparado todo el equipo y los dispuso en la mesa. Hasta se había preparado una oferta para lavar todo, una vez que terminaran. Hoy iban a trabajar con unas muestras de piel, que hace una semana había conseguido que ella le traiga. Habiéndolas congelado, tenia unas emocionantes pruebas que quería hacerles.

Se sentó en su sillón, como siempre hacía y quedó a la espera de oír sus pasos. Raramente Molly se tomaba un taxi de su departamento a Baker Street, en su lugar elegía ir en el metro y caminar. Como estaba bien familiarizado con su andar, era capaz de conectar eso con sus pasos, y esto le permitía distinguir los suyos de cualquiera otra persona que pasara por la calle.

Cuatro-treinta

Cinco en punto.

Veinte minutos de las cinco.

Cinco y veinticinco.

Cinco y veintiocho.

Cinco y veinti-…

_¿Vas a venir? - SH_

_No. No me escribas más. - MH_

_¿Por qué? - SH_

_¿Por qué no voy? ¿O por qué no quiero que me escribas más? - MH_

_Bueno, ambos. - SH_

_Porque estoy cansada de tus cambios de humor. - MH_

_Yo no tengo cambios de humor. - SH_

_Ya no quiero tener esta conversación.- MH_

_Después yo limpio. Todo lo que usemos. - SH_

* * *

Era casi medianoche y Sherlock no se había movido de su sillón. Tenía su teléfono descansando sobre el brazo de su sillón. A pesar del hecho de que su teléfono sonaría y su pantalla se iluminaría, su mirada se desviaba hacia este con anticipación. Sin embargo, pasaron horas desde su último mensaje a Molly y su teléfono no había sonado y no se había iluminado ni una vez.

"Cambios de humor…" murmuró a si mismo.

Sherlock no tenía ninguna pista sobre lo que pasaba a Molly. Tenían un sistema perfecto. Ella vendría de Bart's, llena de nuevos conocimientos de su día de trabajo. Y mientras trabajan en sus experimentos e investigaciones independientes en su apartamento, ella lo complacería contándole los descubrimientos hechos en su día, narrando cualquier caso que hubiera encontrado interesante. Molly trabajaba con tal precisión y rapidez que nunca fallaba a la hora de impresionarlo. Sherlock se maravillaba en la manera que ella, a veces, encontraba anomalías mucho antes que él, conectando puntos mucho más rápido que él. Era emocionante verla trabajar, como también lo era trabajar a su lado. De hecho, simplemente estar con ella tenía sentido. Le devolvía el balance a su universo, Molly se había convertido en su droga secreta.

_Oh_. Ese pensamiento lo golpeó. _Una droga secreta._

Sin ella, él se desmoronaría. Luego de cada experimento, después de todas esas horas trabajando junto a ella, mientras ella limpiaba las pipetas o desarmaba los quemadores, mientras su día con Molly llegaba a su fin, Sherlock se comenzaba a desmoronar.

"Cambios de humor…" repitió.

* * *

Por experiencia previa, Sherlock sabía que llamar a la gente siendo casi la una de la mañana resultaría mayormente en un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, su día esperando lo había dejado ansioso y simplemente tenía que hablar con Molly. Treinta minutos pasados de la medianoche, y aquí estaba golpeando a su puerta. Cuando no hubo respuesta, golpeó con mucha más fuerza. De pronto, escucho el clic del picaporte mientras la puerta se entreabría apenas. Fue recibido por los enormes, marrones y un poco temerosos ojos de Molly, que se asomaba por la pequeña abertura.

"¿Sherlock?" dijo incrédula.

"Mm, si, hola, Molly," respondió.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

"Te diré si me dejas pasar."

"No," dijo, retrocediendo para cerrar la puerta, "No me digas nada."

"Molly. Por favor." dijo, interponiendo su pie entre la puerta y el marco. "Por favor."

Parecía que Sherlock siempre obtenía lo que quería. Además, Molly estaba muy cansada como para discutir con él. Se alegraba que no fuera un intruso, pero no estaba complacida de verlo. Ella se sentó en el sofá, ajustando bien su bata y dando un bostezo.

"Bueno," dijo ella frotándose las sienes, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Vine a decirte que... Sé a qué te referías. Y lo siento."

"¿Si pudieras ser menos críptico, Sherlock?" Molly preguntó suspirando, sus dedos aun en sus sienes.

"Me molesta cuando te vas." dijo, en una ráfaga inesperada de honestidad.

"¿Cuando me voy? ¿Cuando me voy de donde?" preguntó confundida.

"Cuando te vas…de Baker Street.." murmuró, mientras una pequeña oleada de calor se deslizaba por su cuello, "Me gusta cuando estas en Baker Street, y me molesta cuando te vas."

Molly se quitó los dedos de sus sienes y le dió un buen vistazo al detective que, hace un minuto estaba de pie en medio de su departamento, y ahora estaba agachado delante de ella.

"Nuestras tardes, cuando tú haces esas bromas terribles, cuando me cuentas sobre globos oculares mohosos o como a veces encuentras pedacitos de plástico en las gargantas de algunos cuerpos.. eso es lo mejor, Molly."

"¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?" le preguntó. Su tono un poco más suave mientras aún lo observaba con curiosidad.

"Así puedes entender mis cambios de humor, no es que sea una excusa pero—"

"Puede estar seguro que no…" ella interrumpió. Sus ojos delataban un pequeño destello de deleite.

"Molly, necesito nuestras tardes en Baker Street. Me ayudan a pensar, me mantienen agudo, me mantiene cuerdo."

"Siempre puedes hacer experimentos por tu cuenta , Sherlock," Molly dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Ella estaba agradecida por las disculpas, pero sus confesiones, más bien emocionales, eran un poco irritantes. Él era, después de todo, Sherlock Holmes. Molly comenzó a caminar a su cuarto, insinuando al detective que se mostrara a si mismo la salida, en un momento ella se dió vuelta y le ofreció una tierna sonrisa.

"Tú no me necesitas, Sherlock," le dijo, su mirada suavizándose. "Vas a estar bien. Buenas noches."

Cuando él vio que ella le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su cuarto, se levantó de su posición y se apresuró a detenerla, tomándola de su muñeca.

"No son los experimentos, Molly. _Tú_ me ayudas a pensar, _tú_ me mantienes agudo," dijo él, frustrado, "y por sobre todo, _tú_ me mantienes cuerdo."

"No se porque dices estas cosas, Sherlock, este no eres tú," dijo riéndose, pero rehusándose a mirarlo.

"Molly, por favor…"

"¿Por favor qué?"

"Por favor, vuelve."

"No."

Suavemente, ella desprendió su muñeca de su mano y siguió camino a su cuarto. Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaron con horror ante la inminente realidad de perder a Molly. Probablemente este era un destino mucho peor que verla morir en sus brazos. Verla alejándose de él, oír su rechazo, era más doloroso de lo que pensó. Parecía ser que él no era una maquina después de todo.

Corrió hacia su puerta, parándose en el medio, bloqueando su paso hacia el cuarto.

"Sherlock…" comenzó a hablar, exasperada. Ella evitaba su mirada, rehusándose a mirarlo.

"¿Esperas que te ruegue?" él susurro.

Suspirando, ella intento hacerse paso. Era todo demasiado dramático para la una de la mañana y Molly no tenía ganas de esto.

Cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de empujarlo a un lado con ambos brazos, Sherlock se apoderó de ella con los suyos, acercándola a él.

El corazón de Sherlock latía en los oídos de Molly, ella estaba aturdida. Era fácil olvidar que Sherlock tenía un corazón. Y aun así, ahí estaba, golpeando salvajemente en su pecho, cada latido acelerado era tan claro como el día para Molly.

"¿Esperas que te ruegue?" preguntó otra vez, sin soltarla ni por un momento.

"Tal vez…" respondió ella, deslizando sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Por favor, Molly…" rogó silenciosamente.

"No," respondió, sus labios rozando la tela de su camisa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, mientras besaba su cabello suavemente.

"Ruega. Otra vez." dijo ella firme, mientras lo sujetabas con más fuerza.

"Por favor…" repitió, ahora besándole la punta de su oreja.

Molly se alejó de él y lo miro a la cara, no era el Sherlock Holmes que ella conocía. Su ojos brillaban de emoción y su rostro era casi cálido, humano. Tomando su rostro, se puso en puntitas de pie y lo besó suavemente en los labios, permitiendo primero que sus labios se rozaran tentativamente pero presionando apropiadamente después sus labios contra los de él.

"No…" susurró ella, mientras sus bocas se separaban.

"Por favor…" pidió, casi implorando.

"No." respondió, besándolo otra vez.

"Vuelve…" rogó, su mente comenzaba a nublarse con su proximidad.

"No," continuó, dándole otro beso.

"Por favor, Molly…"

"No…"

Sherlock no tuvo más oportunidad de seguir rogando. Entrelazaron sus labios una última vez y no parecía que pudieran detenerse. Sherlock bebió cada gota de Molly, saboreando el contorno perfecto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Esta era la droga más sensacional que había fluido por sus venas. Sherlock estaba agradecido de haber ido a buscarla y de haber rogado por ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Molly se despertó milagrosamente a pesar de una noche de insomnio, y se dirigió al trabajo. Sherlock, se despertó en su cama aún adormilado, y encontró una nota sobre su ropa perfectamente doblada.

"Te veré en Baker Street. A la misma hora. Yo llevo la arterias femorales, tu trae el vino."

El guardó la nota y sonrió. Ella se quedaría a cenar. Mientras se vestía, tarareaba en paz a si mismo, mientras intentaba deducir el tiempo que se tardaría en tener a Molly de vuelta Baker Street, para siempre.

Si tenía que rogar, no le importaría en lo absoluto.

***FIN***


End file.
